


A Bundle of Roses and Feelings

by panFandom_Junkie



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: ADAM gets rejected lmao, Background characters - Freeform, Crack, Crack Fic, Ep 5, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, There is one(1) curse word, background cherry blossom, background chinen miya, background joe, ish, langa and reki are obviously boyfriends, langa is too but not as much, lowkey ADAM bashing, middle of ep 5, reki is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panFandom_Junkie/pseuds/panFandom_Junkie
Summary: Right in the middle of ep. 5 when ADAM presents Langa with roses, things go a bit differently than just Langa accepting the roses.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam - onesided
Comments: 41
Kudos: 471





	A Bundle of Roses and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> some(a lot) text is taken directly from the anime from around 12:50  
> it's all mostly descriptive, just a fair warning.

Excitable chatter filled the air while Miya waited with SHADOW, Joe, and Cherry Blossom while waiting for Reki to arrive with Langa. He could hear bets being placed for ADAM and Langa's BEEF match.

"It's SNOW!" 

They all looked up to see Langa heading towards them with Reki in tow.

"So you're here," Shadow said.

"Where's ADAM?" Reki asked looking around curiously.

"Not yet." Cherry replied, not facing either of the teens fully.

"Is he gonna pretend like this is the Battle of Ganryujima?" Joe asked Cherry.

"Ganryu--?" Langa said confused, his tiny canadian brain unable to understand the Japanese reference. 

Reki, being the good and caring boyfriend he is, tried to explain, "You know, like, Sakamoto Ryoma..." before he was cut off by Miya walking past him and correcting him too, "It was Miyamoto Musashi..." 

And just to make fun of Reki, he added, "...How embarrassing."

Reki, blushing a bit, puffed out his cheeks and looked away from the both of them and as an attempt to regain his masculinity said, " T-That was a joke, okay?"

Suddenly, cheering started. They all turned to look and saw a red carpet rolling down the middle of all the people as the carpet stopped just in front of Langa.

"It's ADAM!" someone shouted excitedly as the said man rolled down the carpet on his skateboard, looking all stupid with his surprisingly accurate Matador outfit. A spotlight beam shone down on him as he continues towards Langa, and backgrounf character maybe C shouted, "the legend has arrived!"

"ADAM..." Langa said, Reki and Miya stood behind him as they all looked at the Sick Fuck^TM warily.

ADAM rolled to a stop and dramatically flaired his cape around before pulling out a bundle of roses wrapped in white paper and presented it to Langa, "This is a sign of our aqcuaintance. These flowers symbolize..."

"... 'passionate love.' "

Langa considered the flowers for a bit before taking them with the hand that wasn't holding his skateboard. "Thanks."

Reki deadpanned behind him and muttered mostly to himself, "you're accepting that?"

Langa stared at the flowers for a while longer before whispering, "passionate love, huh?"

He turned towards Reki ignoring all the chatter happenning between ADAM and Cherry.

He looked up and smiled sweetly at Reki so suddenly that Reki had to take a step back. Reki looked at Langa with a blush forming as Langa continued to just stare at him. 

"What is it?" he asked Langa.

Langa took a big step foward as he looked at Reki directly in his eyes. Reki's blush becoming even more prominent now as he leaned back a bit.

Langa presented the flower bundle to Reki, "I got these for you."

"You cant be serious right now." Reki said, the blush from before completely gone as he dead faced Langa. 

Langa tried to get Reki to grab the flowers but Reki kept pushing them away and saying, "I dont want them!"

ADAM turned around at the commotion and froze.

"Am I joke to you?"

He was ignored.

**Author's Note:**

> huehuehuehue >:3
> 
> but anyway  
> lemme know if y'all want more, i dont really write stuff on here or write stuff w/o planning but i can do small oneshots like this. i'll take request and maybe make a series idk


End file.
